BATTLEFIELD: Guerra del sur
by masterGuest
Summary: En las guerras hay que cuidarse de todo tanto de los enemigos como de los propios aliados. Unos soldados que tienen como mision infiltrarse tras las lineas enemigas para evitar que sigan avanzando por el territorio, hasta que descubren que su enemigo no es del unico que se deben cuidar (Esta historia tambien se puede conseguir de mi Wattpad: "eikrods"
1. Personajes

_¿Cuándo fue que empezó la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo llego a aquí? Tras los conflictos que sucedieron entre los Estados Unidos, Rusia y China. Mientras que aquí abajo empezamos nuestra propia y cruel guerra, todo por recursos que explotar o simplemente para ver quien tiene el valor de matar más para terminar lo que unos cuantos empezaron por mero capricho._

_Y dado que en las guerras no hay malos ni buenos, solo soldados cumpliendo órdenes._

_O eso fue lo que nos dijeron en el cuartel._

Año 2016, 16 de mayo

10 meses desde la invasión de la Coalición Sudamericana

Zona sur de Chile, Puerto Montt

Regimiento de la 204 división de paracaidistas Cóndor

Pelotón Ramstong de paracaidistas

Ocupación: Apoyo de infantería y coordinación de ataque de artillería

Integrantes

**Sargento Lakky **

Tigre albino/Anomalía en las orejas, más largas de lo normal, cola más corta, rayas poco visibles/ Estatura: 1.77/ francotirador designado a artillería, alta experiencia en combate en el norte defendiendo Arica/Edad: 20 años/Discreto y retraído/Nacido desde la infancia en el orfanato Marina del Carmen/ Mantiene el orden y la disciplina de su pelotón junto con su amigo.

**Arma principal**: M40a3, colt m4a3 o un Galil ACE / Arma secundaria: colt M1911

**Complementos**: Granadas de Humo, radio de larga distancia, explosivos c un traje Gilli

**Experiencia en combate**: Defensa de la ciudad de Arica (Fracaso) / Defensa de la ciudad de Iquique (Fracaso) / Apoyo al desembarco en Caleta Buena (Exitosa) / Apoyo a la unidad 67 de tanques (Exitosa) / Apoyo al desembarco de Antofagasta (Fracaso) / Defensa de Vallenar (Retirada) / Ofensiva de La Serena (Fracaso) / Defensa de Valparaíso (Exitosa) / Defensa de Viña del Mar (Exitosa)

**Cabo Gabriel B.G**

Puma/ Dificultad para andar a paso de cuatro, cola cortada desde la mitad, orejas pequeñas, nariz achatada y de coloración negra/ Estatura: 1.75/ Francotirador designado a apoyo de infantería y observador del sargento designado/Edad: 28 años/ Graduado de medicina en la uni8e3245fas#$%6 (clasificado)/ Altamente carismático/ Amigo de la escuela de Lakky/ lo más importante para el siempre será la misión.

**Arma principal**: M60E4, Mp 5 / Arma secundaria: Beretta 9mm.

**Complementos**: RPG 7, Telemetro guía, kits de primeros auxilios completos.

**Experiencia de combate**: Defensa de la ciudad de Arica (Fracaso) / Defensa de la ciudad de Iquique (Fracaso) / Apoyo al desembarco en Caleta Buena (Exitosa) / Apoyo a la unidad 67 de tanques (Exitosa) / Apoyo al desembarco de Antofagasta (Fracaso) / Defensa de Vallenar (Retirada) / Ofensiva de La Serena (Fracaso) / Defensa de Valparaíso (Exitosa) / Defensa de Viña del Mar (Exitosa)

No hay

Registro fotográfico

Del Soldado

**Cabo Nichu H.G**

Loba de color plomo/Ojos de color amarillo, tiene la suficiente fuerza como para poder acabar con un oso pardo, de hecho dejo uno parapléjico, siempre tiene la idea de sobresalir de entre los demás por lo que es altamente exigente consigo misma/ Estatura: 1.86/ Francotirador designado para distancias cortas/Edad: 24 años/ un poco cascarrabias, altamente irritable con cualquier broma.

**Armas principales**: sr 25 con silenciador y mira telescópica / Arma secundaria: Colt M1911

**Complementos**: Claimore x 2, granadas convencionales x 4, repuestos para los rifles del equipo en caso de emergencia, herramientas para limpiar las armas sobre todo las M4 en situaciones de suciedad.

**Experiencia de combate**: Apoyo al desembarco de Antofagasta (Fracaso) / Defensa de Vallenar (Retirada) / Ofensiva de La Serena (Fracaso) / Defensa de Valparaíso (Exitosa) / Defensa de Viña del Mar (Exitosa)

**Soldado Michael C.M**

Mitad lobo mitad zorro /Ojo izq. de color café y el der. De color verde, tiene un ligero corte en la oreja izquierda ayuda a identificarlo, gran mancha blanca en la espalda, muy rápido y se le hace fácil esconderse entre matorrales/ Estatura: 1.50/ Artillero de mortero y granadero, informante sobre los movimientos del enemigo, por lo que tiene la labor más peligroso/ Edad: 23 años/ Carismático, pero también retraído en sus emociones.

**Arma principal**: M4a3, con lanzagranadas, Mcmillan Cs5 rifle de francotirador / Arma: secundaria: Pistola Glock

**Complementos**: Mortero con explosivos altamente incendiarios (portátil), granadas especiales de napalm portátiles, Cinco granadas con gases venenosos, máscaras de gas para proteger a su grupo

**Experiencia de combate**: Apoyo al desembarco de Antofagasta (Fracaso) / Defensa de Vallenar (Retirada) / Ofensiva de La Serena (Fracaso) / Defensa de Valparaíso (Exitosa) / Defensa de Viña del Mar (Exitosa) / Defensa de San Felipe (Fracaso) / Defensa de San José de Maipo.

**Soldado Bryan H.C**

Lobo /color amarillo que resalta entre todos, pelo con muchas puntas abiertas sobre todo en su cola, en las puntas de sus orejas hay manchas negras claras, para ocultarse debe ocupar un traje negro/ Estatura: 1.65/ Patrullero de perímetro, su función es cubrir al equipo de cualquier peligro mientras están en funciones, especializados en ambientes boscosos por lo que está armado con subfusiles/ Edad: 23 años/ Hiperactivo cuando se trata de combatir por lo que suele a acercarse mucho a las líneas enemigas.

**Arma principal**: Subfusil mp5 / Arma secundaria: revolver del 38.

**Complementos**: granadas aturdidoras x 5, granadas de impacto, cuchillo de combate de aluminio, explosivos anti-tanques.

**Experiencia en combate**: NULA

**Soldado Bryan H.C**

Lobo /color amarillo que resalta entre todos, pelo con muchas puntas abiertas sobre todo en su cola, en las puntas de sus orejas hay manchas negras claras, para ocultarse debe ocupar un traje negro/ Estatura: 1.65/ Patrullero de perímetro, su función es cubrir al equipo de cualquier amenaza mientras están en funciones, especializados en ambientes boscosos por lo que está armado con subfusiles/ Edad: 23 años/ Hiperactivo cuando se trata de combatir por lo que suele a acercarse mucho a las líneas enemigas.

**Arma principal**: Subfusil mp5 / Arma secundaria: revolver del 38.

**Complementos**: granadas aturdidoras x 5, granadas de impacto, cuchillo de combate de aluminio, explosivos anti-tanques.

**Experiencia en combate**: NULA


	2. Hora 0

_Año 2016, 16 de mayo_

_10 meses desde la invasión de la "Coalición Sudamericana"_

_Zona centro, camino a la capital._

_Ac 130 de las fuerzas especiales Paracaidistas_

_03:16 AM_

_**GUIA**_

_**SARGENTO: SGT**_

_**CABO: CB**_

_**SOLDADO: SD**_

Sobre los cielos del país latinoamericano volaban dos gigantescas naves de transporte y ataques AC 130 Hércules, escoltados por 5 aviones F16, uno de ellos transportaban a 3 pelotones de la 204 división de paracaidistas que se situaba a la derecha del Hércules armado.

Cada pelotón estaba compuesto por 6 hombres, cada uno dirigido por un sargento veterano, los pelotones presentes eran: Ramstong - Ark - Roma. Con cada pelotón armado como arma estándar la carabina Colt m4a3 o la ametralladora pesada M60E4 y el M40a3, aunque había también armas alemanas como la Mp 5.

Todos los pelotones se distribuían a ambos lados del AC 130 en el antior orden mencionado, siendo el pelotón Ramstong el más cercano a la

_**Sgt Lakky**_: Atención 4 minutos para la salida, tengan todas sus armas listas y sus equipos de salto. (Tres al frente del (Bryan, Martin y Gabriel) a su lado (Nichu y Michael) preparen las mascarillas.

_**Cb Gabriel**_: Entre ustedes dos tienen que haber una distancia optima, de chocar el golpe sería tan fuerte como un choque de rinoceronte, ¿Entendido? (con un tono fuerte)

_**Bryan y Martin**_: ¡Entendido señor!

_**Sdd Bryan**_: Todo listo para destruir a los maricones (tono burlesco, cargando el MP5)

_**Sdd Martin**_: Espero tener un blanco preparado para mi rifle (sereno, cargando el cargador en el MP5)

_**Cb Nichu**_: Ojala hubiéramos tenido ese entusiasmo en La Serena (molesta, poniéndole el cargador al SR 25).

_**Sgt Lakky**_: Calma Nichu (tomándole el brazo a Nichu, llamando su atención), por favor concéntrate no podemos quedarnos con ese sentimiento de derrota y mucho menos.

_**Cb Nichu**_: (suspiro) Está bien Sargento, lo siento

_**Sgt Lakky**_: Bien...Michael...prepárese será el primero en saltar (mirando a Michael)

_**Cb Michael**_: (Tragando saliva y bajando las orejas) Entendido mi sargento...espero no ser la diana.

En eso suena el comunicador, en la que se les llama a todos los sargentos de cada pelotón a la cabina del piloto. Tanto Lakky como los demás estaban con las máscaras que les cubrían la boca, con un respirador, mientras que los lentes eran transparentes.

Sgt Lakky (Ramstong), Sgt Ramón (Ark) y el Sgt Rodríguez (Roma) se guiaron a la cabina del AC 130 para encontrarse con dos leones, con la melena rapada y con auriculares en las orejas dos estaban viendo al frente para encontrarse con las luces de una ciudad, pero también mostraban incendios que recorrían todo el sector norte de la ciudad, de pronto todas las luces se apagaron.

**Capitán del AC 130**: que todas sus fuerzas se preparen para saltar, los Ramstong saltaran en la reserva nacional Rio clarillo, los Ark deben llegar al parque Aguas de Ramón y los Roma saltaran al Parque Rio olivares.

**Sgt Rodríguez**: Iré a informarles a mis hombres (retirándose hacia el compartimiento de la Roma)

**Sgt Lakky**: algo aquí no está bien...como es que casualmente las luces se hayan apagado apenas hemos llegado.

**Capitán del Ac 130**: bueno que no ve el incendio a lo mejor la ciudad tiene cables de electricidad en ese sector, es más el incendio se está extendiendo hacia la ciudad.

**Sgt Lakky**: No lo creo los de la coalición no permitirían que un trofeo como la capital del enemigo sea incendiado o afectado.

**Sgt Ramón**: ya tranquilícese sargento, desde Arica que está viendo al enemigo en todas partes, mejor vaya a ver a sus hombres que entre la espera y la tensión de saber que saltaran pueden caer, en vez del objetivo, a la locura.

**Piloto de F16**: Águila 1 a centro, detectamos posibles contactos enemigos a 3 Km y aproximándose.

En eso cuatro focos empezaron a iluminar el cielo buscando por todas partes a los cielos, y a su vez fogonazos de fuego antiaéreo por todos lados haciendo que el transporte se moviera por la turbulencia, pareciendo como un niño jugueteando con un juguete.

**Sgt. Lakky**: ¡QUE EL OTRO HERCULES SE RETIRE!

**Capitán del AC 130**: ¡Si se retira no tendrán apoyo aéreo! (En eso un cañón antiaéreo dio un impacto directo a la parte baja del ala del lado del otro Hércules haciendo que el combustible empezara a salirse a borbotones, sucedido de otro impacto directo en el frente del bombardero)

**Sgt. Lakky**: ¡Si lo destruyen ahora no...! (Levantando la cabeza)¡MIGS! (se agacha en la cabina)

Todos los presentes se agacharon al ver como cinco MIG 29 abrían fuego con sus cañones de 30mm atravesando los paneles de control destruyendo varios instrumentos, menos el horizonte y el altímetro. En eso uno los MIG giro por debajo del Hércules para evitar un choque directo.

**Sgt. Lakky**: ¡QUE SE RETIRE! (levantándose)

**Capitán del AC 130**: Atlas 1 retírese a zona segura regrese en caso que los pelotones hagan contacto con usted.

**Capitán del Atlas**: Recibido, nos retiramos (cortando la comunicación) quiero la máxima potencia para salir de aquí.

Se empiezan a escuchar los motores a máxima potencia del Atlas girando en dirección al mar.

**Sgt Ramón**: iré con mis hombres a decirles que salten (se retira sujetándose fuerte)

**Sgt Lakky**: ¡Abra la compuerta! (topándose con una respuesta negativa del capitán) ¡Era una maldita Orden hágalo, sino nos coceremos vivos aquí. (Saliendo de la cabina para volver al hangar escuchando como se habrían las compuertas)

En el hangar los soldados de Lakky estaban sujetándose con las garras al fuselaje, ya que los cinturones se habrían desprendido.

**Sgt Lakky**: ¡NICHU, MICHAEL SALGAN DEL LADO IZQUIERDO Y VAYAN AL DERECHO! ¡VAMOS!

**Cb Nichu**: ¡Ya lo escuchaste, vamos! (Nichu ayudo a Michael que estaba agarrado al fuselaje, a levantarse y tratando de no caerse)

Cuando Lakky llego al lado Derecho una potente ráfaga de cañón de 30 mm pasó por debajo del fuselaje despellejando a varios hombres y desmembrando a otros incluyendo al Sgt Ramón que se encontraba de pie, quien al ser impactado se desintegro manchando a varios de sus hombres.

**Sgt. Lakky**: (tirando de la palanca de la puerta la cual salió volando) ¡Salten por la puerta!

En eso Michael dirigiéndose a la puerta salta, luego Nichu, posteriormente Gabriel y finalmente Martin y Bryan, con Lakky supervisando todo aun lado de la puerta, cuando era su turno vio como un MIG, perseguido por un F16, abría fuego contra el AC 130 mientras todos saltaban del avión hasta que finalmente salto.

Giraba descontroladamente mientras el indicador de altura le indicaba que estaba a 2300 M. y bajando, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía si era por miedo o por la Adrenalina de saltar de un avión que vivía en anteriores incursiones.

Al lograr nivelarse, a 1000 metros, abrió el paracaídas, solo para darse un susto al ver al AC 130 caer en frente de el con el ala izquierda en llamas y dando vueltas a 600 metros de él llegando a estrellarse cerca de la Isla de Maipo. Sin embargo perdió de vista el lugar del accidente al empezar caer sobre lo que parecía ser una arboleda.

Enredándose en las ramas de los árboles, que para poder cortarse los cables saco sus garras reglamentarias, garras de 10 cm cada garra. Al cortarlas cayo unos tres metros de altura.

**Sgt Lakky**: (tomando la radio de su hombro) Alguien me escúcheme (interferencia) si me escuchan nómbrense

**Nichu**

**Gabriel **

**Michael**

**Martin **

**Bryan **

**Sgt. Lakky**: reúnanse aquí en este punto (sacando una pistola de bengalas)

La cual al disparar ilumino todo alrededor de un color rojo como si fuera una estrella que observaba como caían otros paracaidistas dispersos por los alrededores de la ciudad.


	3. Punto de encuentro y el Coronel Lucas

Capítulo 2: Punto de encuentro y el Coronel Lucas

Año 2016, 16 de Mayo

10 mese de la invación de la Coalición Sudamericana.

Lugar desconocido/Centro de Santiago.

Había empezado

Apenas llegaron los supervivientes del Ac 130 al suelo comenzaron a reunirse según las bengalas lanzadas al aire.

Sin embargo las bengalas estaban atrayendo a presencia enemiga, en específico a un batallón comandado por el Coronel Lucas, un Gran Danés de color café, vestido con un uniforme verde, una gorra militar que tenía una cinta negra, de ojos color café claro.

Tenía al mando un total de 1000 hombres, los cuales un día antes había conquistado la mayor parte de la ciudad incluyendo la casa de gobierno.

Cinco tanques t55 rusos a su total disposición.

Dos helicópteros Mi35 armados hasta los dientes.

Coronel lucas: Atención quiero que manden dos helicopteros a la zona del impacto de la aeronabe enemiga...y quiro que manden un helicoptero con 6 hombres a inspeccionar un area 30 km alrrededor del lugar.

Soldado de la C.S.: señor ya hay un grupo en el sector donde supuestamente saltaron los paracaidistas.

Coronel Lucas: Entonces diganle al helicoptero que realize un patruyaje, y que deje a los hombres junto al pelotón jaguar. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder un esos aparatos.

Soldado de la C.S: señor, permitame, es para la operación "Lanza de Esparta".

Coronel Lucas: mejor no pregunte, es clasificado.

Soldado de la C.S: si señor (se retira a la base de los MI35)

Mientras en un lugar desconocido

30 minutos después.

Sgt. Lakky: Sargento Lakky a Pelotón me recibes (interferencia, pero en unos instantes la luz roja de la bengala ilumino a su pelotón, Gabriel, Martín, Bryan yyy ¿Nichu?)

Cb Gabriel: Sargento, informe de la situación...el pelotón Roma cayó cerca de un puesto de mando de la coalición (sentándose) lo más probable es que hayan sido capturados (sacando un puro, obviamente cubano), los del pelotón Ark no lo tengo bien claro, ya que ellos fueron los que eran más y fueron los que más se dispersaron por todo el sector. (Enciende el puro)

SG Lakky: ¿Que paso con los líderes de cada uno de los pelotones?

Cb. Gabriel: No tengo idea no respondió ninguno.

Sld. Martin: Señor, yo vi como el Sargento Ramón salto por los aires...pero no vi al Sargento Rodríguez quizá salto con sus hombres.

Cb. Michael: Esperemos encontrar a los demás antes que los de la coalición.

Sld. Bryan: Oigan y ¿la cabo Nichu?

Cb. Nichu: que pasa... ¿Ya me extrañaban? (medio extrañada)

Sg. Lakky: Cabo llega tarde al punto de reunión como quiere que no nos preocupemos.

Cb Nichu: quiero dejarles algo claro a todos...es una guerra, la gente muere sí, me entendieron (viendo a todos los del grupo)

Cb Michael: ¡Nichu por favor! ¡Si te perdemos, perdemos todo!

Sg Lakky: Tiene razón Nichu (enojado) necesitamos que estés aquí en especial ahora...primero debemos reunirnos con lo que quedo de los demás pelotones.

Cb. Gabriel: Debemos aprovechar la noche (fumando su puro).

Sld. Bryan: Y los que vienen ahí (señalando como se acercaba a un helicóptero) también hay que aprovecharlos para masacrarlos.

Sgt. Lakky: ¡Cuerpo a tierra!

Todos se agacharon al ver como un helicóptero MI35 se dirigía hacia su posición, aunque a su favor la arboleda les cubría, no mucho ya que el foco podía alumbrar todo el suelo del bosque.

Viendo que el foco se acercaba Lakky ordeno que se enterraran entre las malezas que había alrededor de ellos (pasto seco), todos cavaron en la tierra hasta casi enterrarse.

El helicóptero pasa por encima de ellos

Se queda unos instantes sobre ellos buscando con el foco, sin embargo en un instante el foco se concentró en una zona en específico, al hacerlo se dirigió con rapidez a unos 30 metros del pelotón para iluminar a 7 lobos del pelotón Ark.

En un Instante el artillero disparo con ametralladora montada en el morro, despedazando en varios pedazos a dos Lobos y uno que fue partido a la mitad, lo otros no tuvieron tanta suerte también fueron alcanzados por el fuego de ametralladora.

Cuando los disparos cesaron se escucharon los gritos de un lobo al cual se le cercenaron las piernas del ataque. Entonces las cuerdas bajaron y se desplegaron 8 leones de montaña que vestían de negro con un símbolo de una calavera empalada.

Sgt. Lakky: Creo que tienes razón soldado hay que aprovechar las dianas (cargando el Colt m4a3)


	4. ¡SIN NOSOTROS LA MISIÓN NO VALE NADA!

Capítulo 3: ¡SIN NOSOTROS, LA MISIÓN NO VALE NADA!

_**Masterguest: por favor perdónenme, pero la U es un terreno muy difícil de superar, aun así mantengo mis ganas por traer historias interesantes o por lo menos entretenidas. Juro que el próximo viernes traeré un capítulo de Halo para poder entretenerlos con NOBLE 6 y sus desventuras XD.**_

_**Eso chauuuuuuuuuuu**_

El pelotón ramstong al ver la masacre de los soldados de los otros pelotones, sin embargo al quedar un solo soldado muy malherido en las piernas, de hecho se la cercenó una y la cola, además tenía serias quemaduras en el pelaje y las manos.

De inmediato las tropas enemigas empezaron a bajar por las cuerdas eran soldados todos vestidos de negro, pero se podía notar a simple vista eran perros labradores, todos ellos tenían el hocico tapado con pañuelos negros, chalecos antibala color negro y un camuflaje urbano en la ropa.

**Sgt. Lakky**: (ordenando a sus hombres un detrás de otro) vamos.

Todos avanzaron en línea recta a paso lento, agachados, al ver que el helicóptero se iba, los soldados enemigos de todas formas ya tenían al soldado cerca, quien gritaba y lloraba agarrándose la pierna. Dos sanitarios atendieron mientras los otros vigilaban con AK 74u.

**Sgt. Lakky**: Nichu, los lentes de visión nocturna.

**Nichu**: (sacando de su mochila, unos lentes de negros) Aquí tiene señor.

Cada soldado se puso un lente de visión nocturna, sin embargo Nicho se puso unas gafas de cuatro lentes. Siguieron avanzando viendo a los soldados en color verde y pudieron identificar a 6 hombres que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el pobre soldado caído, al quien los soldados se agacharon para capturarlo, vendando rápidamente la herida para que no se desangrara. Todos distraídos.

A 10 metros de distancia Lakky levanto la mano y ordeno atacar en formación de cuña. Para evitar que Bryan se fuera a saco contra los soldados puso a Martin delante de el para que este lo detuviera.

Llegaron a una distancia suficiente para dar la orden apuntar a un hombre cada uno por lo cual empezaron a designar blancos dado que habían dos hombres atendiendo/torturando al hombre, mientras los cuatro estaban viendo el terreno alrededor formando una línea enfrente de los médicos.

Al detenerse todos aprovecharon que habían muchos árboles viejos en el suelo, cada uno asigno un blanco determinado excepto a los que estaban atendiendo al herido para evitarse...daños colaterales.

Por lo que Lakky apunto con el M4 primer soldado, Nichu al segundo (le ayuda Bryan), Gabriel le apunta al tercero como utiliza una ametralladora ligera le ayuda Martin y Michael al último que estaba más cercano a los sanitarios.

**Lakky**: (susurrando) 5...4...3...2...1

(Disparos simultáneos)

Caen muertos los cuatro hombres por disparos a la cabeza o cuello. Los sanitarios asustados se levantan para ver alrededor, ya que estaban mirando al pobre soldado. Del miedo uno de los soldados corrió en dirección Este, según la brújula y donde estaban mirando a punto cardinal, mientras que el otro empezó a disparar a lo loco.

**Sld. Bryan**: TU TU, atento (disparando el mp 5, dándole de lleno en el pecho, mientras el otro salió corriendo) voy por él (rompe la formación)

**Sgr. Lakky**: ¡Soldado Bryan vuelva a formar!...lobo conchatumare (salio de su alcance visual) Michael ve por él.

**Sld. Michael**: A la orden mi sargento (sale corriendo)

Bryan salio detrás del soldado enemigo quien corría disparando, mirando con una linterna el bosque, con Bryan corriendo a 14 metros de distancia, hasta que llego a una calle en dirección Este donde, le disparo con el mp5 a distancia vaciando todo el cargador.

No le mato, cayó al suelo con la cadera destruida, en eso Bryan llego donde el soldado para arrastrarlo consigo de vuelta hasta toparse con Michael.

**Michael**: ¡Te volviste loco, aweonao!

**Bryan**: si se escapa que pasaría si... ¡Silencio! (le dé un golpe en la nuca al mamífero)

**Michael**: es un mamífero.

**Bryan**: vah es un Kark no es nada más que eso (arrastrando al animal de los brazos)

**Michael**: (apartando a Bryan, tomando al soldado de las piernas) Más respeto, es el hijo de alguien y tú también.

**Bryan**: la diferencia es que yo no conoci a nadie después de muerta.

Ellos vuelven con el todo el grupo quien estaban hablando con el paracaidista lesionado, que era atendido por Gabriel.

**Nichu**: ¿Esta muerto?

**Gabriel**: No, solo se ha desmayado (liberando el vendaje) (aplicando varios desinfectantes) (aun fumando)

(Ven regresar a los demás)

**Martin**: ¡Ahí estas! (avanza enojado) (frunciendo el hocico) (mostrando los dientes)

**Bryan**: hola hermani... (Deja al tipo en el suelo)

**Martin**: ¡te has vuelto loco! (agarra a Bryan del cuello) ¡qué hubiera pasado si te encuentras más de ellos!

**Bryan**: Por eso lo perseguí...que nos hubiera pasado si el advierte de nuestra presencia.

**Martin**: Pusiste en riesgo la misión.

**Bryan**: Y sin nosotros la misión no vale nada.

**Sgt. Lakky**: ¡Ya basta! (molesto va hacia los lobos) Bryan, para empezar pudiste haberle disparado a distancia con el subfusil (le quita el subfusil para mostrarle el modo de disparo semiautomático) y Martin por otra parte Bryan tienen la razón que pasaría si descubren que hay 6 soldados muertos, por poco nos mandan a todo el ejercito de la coalición

**Michael**: de hecho señor... este está vivo (Lakky avanza hacia el soldado que resultó ser un Perro color castaño, al quitarle la máscara, y notar que aun respiraba)

**Sgt. Lakky**: eso no le valdrá una medalla (viendo a Bryan quien estaba sentándose mirando hacia la oscuridad) Martin...

Suena una interferencia y fuertes ruidos de ametralladoras pesadas, la radio del soldado desmayado, (que estaba siendo vendado por Michael)

_Radio enemiga_: patrulla 17 responda, repito Patrulla 17 no escucha, si escucháis esta transmisión nos están atacando en la base de la Quebrada de los Pinos, número de atacantes desconocido, solicitamos que todas las patrullas vengan a la base de la montaña.

**Sgt. Lakky**: (escuchando los disparos) atención Nichu, Bryan vengan conmigo apoyaremos a nuestros chicos, buscaremos una falla en su línea de defensa y los atacaremos por el costado de forma que les rodeen.

**Nichu y Bryan**: entendido señor.

**Sgt. Lakky**: Michel prepara el mortero con los proyectiles incendiarios, Gabriel atiende a cada herido, incluyendo a este pobre diablo (señalando con la cola el solado desmayado) Y Martin tú asegura el perímetro alrededor de esta zona, la haremos nuestro puesto de mando.

**Sld Martin**: si señor...y por favor (agobiado)

**Sgt. Lakky**: yo cuido de tu hermano (Intentando calmar a Martin)

**Martin**: (dirigiéndose a Bryan tomándolo de las orejas) cuídate quieres, no quiero cargarte en una bolsa negra.

**Bryan**: tranquilo volveré entero (regala una sonrisa)

**Sgt. Lakky**: ¡Vámonos!

Los tres avanzaron hacia donde supuestamente se escuchaban los disparos.

_Radio enemiga_: Patrulla 17 me escucha, ay alguien allí.

**Gabriel**: (tomando el Radio, al ayudar al perro) ¡Los matamos y los mataremos a todos señor! (destruye el radio dejándolo en suelo y aplastarlo)


End file.
